Radizen/Image Gallery
Anime Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 12.39.47 PM.JPG 2713.png|Radizen and Marucho Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.21.30 PM.JPG|Marucho throwing Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.29.21 PM.JPG|Radizen equipped with Blasterate Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 7.56.19 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.06.20 PM.JPG|Radizen punched alongside Jaakor Roxtor.jpg|Radizen with Roxtor Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.47.22 PM.png|Radizen using Slam League Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.47.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.42.44 PM.png|Radizen using Deep Descent Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.26.53 AM.png|Radizen using Luster Drain Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.25.30 AM.png|Radizen using Zap Screen Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.56.09 PM.JPG|Radizen with Jaakor and Drago Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.17.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.26.18 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.28.05 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.28.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.29.37 PM.JPG|Radizen vs Reptak Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.30.29 PM.JPG|Radizen about to return into ball form EP284.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.23.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.22.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.22.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.20.51 PM.JPG|Radizen about to use Abyss Blade Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.21.50 PM.JPG|Radizen using Abyss Blade Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 9.52.31 AM.JPG|Radizen being trapped by Mutabrid's Imprison ability Prodigal7.PNG 1243.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.55.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.41.02 PM.JPG|Radizen using Matter Shield Screen Shot 2011-12-17 at 10.38.35 PM.JPG|Radizen using Sludge Leap Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 6.56.57 PM.JPG RoxtorThree.jpg 1089.jpg 195.jpg 214.jpg Marucho Intermission Screen.png Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 1.00.24 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.58.36 AM.JPG|Radizen equipped with Blasterate 118.jpg Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 8.17.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 8.15.42 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 8.09.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.49.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.47.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.12.08 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.56.17 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.30.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.28.49 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.27.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 8.13.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 12.40.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.53.33 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.12.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 11.20.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 11.19.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 6.07.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 7.09.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.46.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 2.19.56 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.59.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.09.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.06.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.13.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.12.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.05.32 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.52.08 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.43.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.42.18 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 7.09.38 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.14.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.26.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 7.13.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-05 at 4.02.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-05 at 4.01.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 10.47.28 PM.JPG Game File:71Mjt6Y-L1L._AA1280_.jpg File:71vudd5al8L._AA1280_.jpg File:71i54GZ2HnL._AA1280_.jpg File:71f9gF9n6ZL._AA1280_.jpg Baakumine.jpg DarkuisRaptorandZoompha.jpg 81sZZcQJv8L. AA1500 .jpg RadizenBakuFusion.png|Demo Subterra Radizen (complete open front) SubterraRadizen_BakuFusion.png DSCN0307.JPG|Ventus Radizen (complete open front) File:P1040551.JPG|Baku Lava Storm Darkus Radizen (closed front) 140-5.jpg|Baku Lava Storm Darkus Radizen (complete open front) TrinityScore 001.JPG Category:Image Galleries